


Multiple Fronts

by Marf_Redux



Series: After Awakening Verse [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion Of Murder, discussion of secrets, discussion of time travel, discussion of trying to prevent a horrible future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Rachel is approached by Alex after she settles the mutant x refugees on Counter Earth about the secret Scott revealed.
Series: After Awakening Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479035
Kudos: 1





	Multiple Fronts

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Multiple Fronts

Rachel wasn’t surprised when Alex sought her out after she got back from getting the others settled on Counter Earth. She still had to get the alternate Scott up to speed on what he’d be doing and then she could head back to spend some much needed vacation time with her husband. She’d heard Scott was visiting and she knew there was a good chance that he would end up letting slip one of the things he’d been neglecting to tell Alex about. “So which bombshell did he drop?” She asked as he was approaching her. She could easily read his mind but unlike Jean she would only do that in an emergency.

“Of course there’s more than one but this one is named Adam,” Alex said clearly agitated. “He said you’ve scanned the boy and that he’s trustworthy but I just can’t believe Scott would ever take in something created by Sinister.”

She knew he was just acting out of fear and anger over not being told but his word choice bothered her so she decided to be a bit more blunt than she’d normally be, “Your own son and my brother only exist because of things created by Sinister, Remember?” She watched his eyes widen in shock and then he looked apologetic. “I get it you’ve been thrown into the deep end in a world that isn’t the one you remember and Scott certainly doesn’t help by being as secretive as he’s prone to being.” She could see him relaxing a bit, “But we are fighting battles on multiple fronts and some times that means playing things close to the vest.”

“Multiple fronts,” he asked seeming genuinely confused. “Exactly how many battles are you all involved in?” It was a fair question and like it not he was probably going to get caught up in them eventually. The Entire Summers family seemed to constantly attract trouble.

“First, we are trying to prevent a future even worse than the one I came from,” she said and saw him nod. “Second, we are working to ensure that all the variations of humanity survives even if that nightmare still comes to pass.” She watched him nod again, “Three we are fighting for the refugees that can’t go back to their own worlds.” She sighed, “And four we are also fighting all the normal battles against anti mutant bigots, super villains and even threats from within the mutant community like Exodus, Xavier and Jean.”

“You put Xavier and Jean in the same category as Exodus,” Alex asked shocked. “I mean I know they’ve done some sketchy things but his followers killed the Scarlet Witch and he’s committing terrorist acts ever since.”

“And Jean killed Magneto on the orders of a future Xavier and our Xavier has been happily following the plan sent back in time by him,” she said and saw Alex stare at her. “You didn’t know that the official history about Mangeto dying from complications from the injuries Wolverine gave him wasn’t true yet.” She sighed, “I’m sorry to spring that on you it is a bad side effect of us keeping so many secrets, we tend to forget who knows what some times.”

“You know for sure Jean killed him,” he asked and she nodded. “I take it the people of Genosha don’t know that.” She shook her head. “Why haven’t you told them then if your worried that Jean and Xavier are a threat why not remove them from power?”

“Because whoever takes their place may be worse,” she said honestly. “You have to understand Alex if it was just them carrying on like this it would be one thing but it isn’t just about them we have that horrible future to think about.” She sighed, “And for good or ill they are trying to prevent the same future and there was some evidence that our world’s Magneto might have been partially responsible for that future coming about.” She decided not to mention the warning Nathan had brought back about Wanda that was why they suspected Xavier or Jean might actually have worked with Exodus in killing her.

“Did you have an ulterior motive in convincing me to go to Earth with Scotty,” Alex finally asked. “Do you and Scott have some kind of plan for me that requires me to be there?” She couldn’t blame him for asking that it was a fair question.

“Actually, it would be better for our plans if you were on Counter Earth,” she said and saw his eyes widen. “On Earth you and Scotty can live quietly with your grand parents and hopefully avoid getting involved.” She said honestly not sure he could avoid getting dragged into things but it was possible. “You wouldn’t be able to avoid things on Counter Earth the rest of the planet is such a mess that like I told you during the tour every one gets sucked into dealing with it.” She also needed him to understand, “And the other risk is that you know enough that if Jean wanted she could tear plenty of secrets out of your head and you couldn’t stop her.” She could tell by his face that he hadn’t considered that. “She most likely won’t because Xavier doesn’t want a war with Scott at least for the time being but some day she might try it and all the psychic blocks in the world won’t help against her.”

“You know the colonies are starting to sound a lot better,” Alex said tiredly. “If it wasn’t for never seeing Scott & you again I’d seriously consider them.” He sighed, “What do you mean the time being?’

“Seven-fifteen next year,” she said thinking of that date. “I don’t think you have to worry about Xavier doing anything that would risk a war with Scott until that date has passed as that’s the day we’ll know for sure if we changed the future or not.” She hated to admit it but with how often the future seemed to want to speed toward the destruction of mutants and the rise of sentinels it almost felt inevitable that they’d have failed.

Alex didn’t seem to have anything to say in response.

The End.


End file.
